Neighbours
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom and Sara married a year ago and no one knew, until Grissom spoke to a new neighbor.


Gr

**NEIGHBOURS**

**Grissom and Sara lived together Sara had moved into Grissom's house a year ago just after they got married, they had a dog called Hank. No one at work knew about them. **

Grissom was watching Sara, he could see her from the kitchen, he thought Sara didn't see him but she was watching him from the corner of her eye. Hank was sitting outside the kitchen door watching Grissom; Grissom was in the kitchen, as Grissom went into the fridge Hank looked at Grissom then to Sara, Sara was sitting on the sofa reading, then Grissom put his hand into the fridge, "Gil", Sara shouted. Grissom jumped, he looked at Sara, "It's just one jar", "No Gil, That's for food we eat, not your bugs or experiments", she shouted still sitting on the sofa. Hank looked to each of them as they spoke, "I will take it into work tomorrow night honey", he said putting the jar on the top shelf, moving everything else off the shelf and sticking it beside other items on shelves below. "Gil, if I go into that fridge and see anything that shouldn't be in it I…..", "Ok, ok, I will not leave it in the fridge", he said laughing and looking at Hank, As Hank stood up wagging his tail, thinking he was getting something from the fridge.

Grissom took the jar and left on top of the fridge and put everything back on the top shelf, Hank realised he wasn't getting anything and sat back down. As Grissom walked passed Hank he patted his head, Hank wagging his tail followed Grissom, Grissom went to the back of the sofa and went to put his arm over Sara, "And wash your hands", she said not moving and still reading her book, "Yes Mum", Grissom said, Sara turned and frowned at him as he walked into the bathroom and washed his hands, Sara looked into the kitchen and could see the jar on the fridge, she sighed, _he trys this every time he is experimenting on something, _she thought, and went back to her book.

Grissom came out and stood in front of Sara holding out his hands, Sara looked at him and smirked, "Very funny Gil", Grissom kneeled down in front of her, Sara looked back to her book trying not to laugh.

Grissom put his hands on her legs and started to move them upwards, Sara put her book down and smiled at him, "You and your jars Gil Grissom", she said as she leaned forward and kissed him, next thing Hank was wagging his tail sitting next to Grissom, Grissom put his head on Sara's lap, "Hank go lie down", Grissom said, "He wants out Gil, your turn", Sara said running her fingers through his hair. Grissom groaned, then got up and went to get Hank's lead.

As Grissom walked out the front door he said, "Honey I won't be long", Sara looked up at him and smiled picking her book back up to read it.

Grissom came back with Hank thirty minutes later.

"Good walk?" Sara asked, putting her book down and clapping Hank when he came over to her at the sofa. Grissom locking the door behind him said, "Yes, was talking to the man two houses down, Paul Jones, they moved in last week, remember we saw them when we went to work a few days ago, him and his wife are having a party on Friday night, to get to know some of the neighbours, they asked if we wanted to join them", Sara looked at Grissom, "Well I suppose it would be good to meet some of our neighbours, we could go for a while", Grissom smiled, "good as I told him we would go", Sara laughed and looked at Grissom as Hank lay on the floor, chewing his ball.

Twenty minutes later Grissom and Sara lay in bed with Hank on the floor at the foot of the bed, "Sara was reading her book", Grissom turned to face Sara who was sitting up against the pillows, he put his hand under the covers and ran it up and down her leg, Sara smirked and looked at him, "I take it I have to stop reading now" she said, Grissom kissed her cheek and said, "Only if you want to honey, I can keep busy till you have finished", Sara laughed and put the book down on the floor, turning to face Grissom and kissing him, Hank got up and sighed then walked out the room into his bed in the kitchen, Grissom and Sara laughed as they started to kiss, as Hank always moved away from them when they kissed.

Next morning Grissom got up and took Hank out for a walk, Sara was still sound a sleep, he got back into bed and Sara woke up, "What time is it Gil", Grissom snuggled up to her, "Time you took Hank for a walk", he said kissing her neck, Sara kissed him on the lips and said, "Can you not do it please", Grissom laughed, "Iv just took him out Sara", Sara laughed. Hank jumped up in the bed between them, "Hank down", Sara said, Hank just lay on the bed looking at them, then they started kissing, Hank got off the bed and left the room, "Works every time", Grissom said pulling Sara closer to him as they kissed.

Later that night Grissom and Sara left for work, Sara reminded Grissom to take his jar that he had left on top of the fridge, Grissom smirked and went back into the house, Sara drove as they drove to work separately so no one would find out they lived together, they both liked it that no one at work knew.

They did have two close calls though as Brass stopped by one day before shift, Sara had taken Hank to the vet's and had just parked next to Grissom's car when she got home, then she spotted Jim's car parked at the other side of Grissom's, so she reversed and text Grissom to tell him to let her know when he had left, and the second time was when Catherine stopped by to see Grissom about taking time off as she wanted to take Lindsay away for a few days, Sara was in the bedroom getting ready when Grissom answered the door to Catherine, she came in and sat with Grissom for twenty minutes, Sara didn't move in the bedroom, but it was hard to keep Hank quiet, Catherine looked in the direction of the bedroom twice when she heard movement but never said anything, Grissom just kept talking to get her attention. When Catherine left and Sara came out the bedroom with Hank, she told Grissom next time just let her see you have a dog that would be easier. And also Sara nearly forgotten to take her ring off one day and noticed she still had it on when she got out the car one day, so took it off and left it in the car.

Grissom arrived first at work, as Sara had stopped off to fuel up and he parked his car, Catherine was parking her car and they stood and spoke for a few minutes, then Sara arrived, she got out her car smirking at Grissom, Catherine asked them if they wanted to come over to hers on Friday night, she had already asked Nick, Warrick, Greg and Brass, to come over, just a few drinks and some food.

Sara said, "Yes that should be fine, what time", "Around 7pm, what about you Gil", Catherine asked as she took him by the arm and they walked inside, Sara was walking behind him, forgetting that they had the neighbours party.

Sara could see Grissom nodding and she laughed, he looked flustered, "Yes w…I should be there but I have to go to a neighbours party before, but I will just pop my head in for an hour so will be at your house for say 8pm", he said as Catherine let his arm go, "Neighbours, Gil first time I have heard you getting involved with your neighbours", she said, Sara left them and walked the other way, Grissom looked over his shoulder to look for Sara, but she was gone, he then turned to Catherine and said, "I know, just being nice, they are new neighbours", he said walking into his office with Catherine continuing to walk down the corridor, as Grissom went to close his office door Catherine shouted, "Gil, you better not let me down for those neighbours", she said laughing, then she walked into the break room.

Grissom got into his office, sitting st his desk, sitting back in the chair, _sometimes I just wished they knew about me and Sara, it would be easier, _he thought

Grissom gave everyone there cases, he would be working with Sara, Catherine was working with Nick, and Warrick was looking over a car in the garage.

Grissom and Sara drove to the scene, Sara looked at him and laughed, "What", he said watching the road, "I love it when you get flustered Gil, oops sorry Grissom we are at work now", she said, Grissom gave her one of his looks, Sara smiled, "So are we going to Catherine's or are we going to the neighbours?" she asked, Grissom not taking his eyes off the road said, "Well you have told her you would go", he said glancing over at her, "We can go after the neighbours", she told him, "That's what I told Catherine", he said turning into a car park. Sara never said anything and Grissom looked at her as he turned the engine off, Sara was sitting with her mouth open then said, "You told Catherine that WE would come later", she said, Grissom laughed, "No, well I nearly said we but she didn't notice, I said I would come around 8pm", he said putting a hand on her leg, Sara sighed, then laughed. We will work something out on the night", Sara said getting out the car. Grissom got out the car as well and they both walked up to a house that had a policeman at the front door Grissom winked at Sara as he let her go inside first

They processed the scene and left to go back to the lab. Sara asked Grissom if they could skip Catherine's night and go to the neighbours for an hour then stay indoors for an hour, Grissom told her if they don't go to Catherine's she might come and get us as you know what Catherine is like, Sara agreed.

They got back to the lab and Sara went to find Greg to give him some samples, Grissom went to his office. Greg asked Sara if she was going to Catherine's on Friday she told him yes, Greg smiled "Should be fun", he said getting on with the samples Sara had given him, and Sara nodded. "Yeah looking forward to it" she said and left him to it.

Grissom was in his office thinking about the parties they both would be going to on Friday to meet the neighbours, and to Catherine's, he didn't really want to go as he would rather spend it with Sara alone, like she had said to him before in the car, Sara passed by his office, he waved her in and she came in and closed the door, "Was thinking about the parties on Friday", Grissom said as Sara sat down, "We could just skip both of them and stay in", Sara said smiling knowing what she wanted to do, Grissom took his glasses of and laughed, "I know so do I, but we have to make an appearance to them both, so how do we do this, the neighbours one is fine we go for an hour then leave, but what about Catherine's", he said leaning his elbows on his desk and looking into Sara's eyes, Sara sat forward and looked into Grissom's eyes, both in a different world with one another, when the door opened, they both jumped, "Sorry, will come back later", Greg said as he closed the door, Sara and Grissom both laughed, Sara got up and told Grissom they would talk about it over breakfast after shift, Grissom nodded and told Sara to send Greg in, Sara left the office grinning, Grissom sitting back in his chair thought, _that was close._

After shift Sara got home first as usual, she took Hank for a walk, then came home and had a shower, she was in the kitchen she had her bath robe on, when Grissom came home, Sara didn't here him come in but she did hear Hank running round him at the door so she knew it was him, Grissom bought Hank a new toy, so he was chewing away at it when Grissom went into the kitchen

Sara then she felt his hands round her waist as she stood at the table, he moved close so his front was touching her back, "You smell nice honey", he said as Sara spun round facing him, her hair was still wet from having a shower., he ran both his hands through her hair then put his hand on each side of her face and kissed her, Sara responded, then he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table, Sara opened her eyes and could see Grissom watching her as they kissed, she could see in his eyes what wanted, "Gil Grissom, what are you up to", Sara asked as Grissom kissed her neck and opened her bathrobe, "Mmm, breakfast can wait honey, I see something else I want", Grissom said cupping her breasts, he moved her legs apart, standing in between them, he leaned down and kissed each nipple, Sara had her hands on the table and leaning back, Grissom then put his hand in between her legs, looking into each others eyes, "Iv wanted you all night Mrs Grissom", he whispered in her ear then kissed her neck, "Iv wanted you too Mr Grissom", Sara said before she moaned as his finger found it's entry, Grissom leaned over and sucked on Sara's nipple, she watched him as he pleased her, then he lifted her off the table and carried her into the bedroom, the bathrobe falling to the ground and kissing her as they walked, Hank go his toy and off he went to the kitchen.

Grissom laid Sara on the bed, he undressed him self and spread her legs as he moved to kiss from her legs up to her neck, then kissing her lips, then making his way back down moving his hand over her wetness, "Make love to me Gil", Sara said feeling him hard against her leg. Grissom slid inside Sara, Sara holding his face and kissing him as she could feel him inside her; she slid her tongue into his mouth touching his tongue, as Grissom went faster, Sara moaned as they kissed, they both climaxed and lay in each other's arms falling asleep.

Four hours later Hank started to bark, Grissom and Sara woke up, Grissom got out the bed and put his boxer's on and a shirt. Buttoning up as he closed the bedroom door winking at Sara, as he went to the door Hank was behind him sitting down wagging his tail still barking, he told Hank to be quiet, Sara lay in bed wondering who it could be, Sara could here Catherine's voice say, "Didn't know you had a dog Gil", as she walked into the house, "Yeah, not had him for long, what's up", Grissom said yawning, "Sorry did I wake you, nothing just thought I would pop over and see my friend", she said, Grissom looked at the bedroom door as Hank was laying outside it, as he wanted in to get Sara. "Give me a minute to put some trousers on Cath", Grissom said walking to the bedroom.

Catherine went in and did her usual looking about, Grissom came back out the bedroom after telling Sara he thinks she is staying for a bit, Sara whispered should we not just tell her, Grissom shook his head, taking Hanks collar and bringing him back out the bedroom with him.

"When did you get the dog?" Catherine asked, Grissom giving Hanks his ball said, "Not long a few weeks", "Do you want a coffee?", Grissom asked Catherine, Catherine was looking around the house still, "Yes please, unless you want to get back to bed", she said moving to sit on the sofa.

Grissom went to make coffee and brought them a cup each out from the kitchen putting them down on the table; they talked for about an hour then Catherine had said she should go.

They both walked to the door with Hank behind them, As Grissom opened the door Paul Jones was passing, the neighbour that had invited Grissom and Sara over for a party on the same night Catherine was having one. Paul Jones Smiled and said "Hi Mr Grissom, Look forward to seeing you and your wife Sara on Friday night", and off he went.

Grissom didn't know where to look; Catherine stood opened mouthed looking at Grissom then she said, "Where are you hiding her in the cupboard Gil", Grissom put his hand on Catherine's shoulder and guided her inside the house closing the door.

"So are you going to explain to me Gil?" Catherine asked, Grissom looked at the bedroom then said, "Sara's in the bedroom", Catherine laughed and said, "I can't believe you two, how long", Grissom walked over to the bedroom door calling out Sara's name, "A year", Grissom said as he went to open the door, Hank was at the door too, Catherine just looked at him, Grissom opened the door and as Catherine stood beside him they both could see Sara asleep in the bed. Catherine put her hand on Grissom's shoulders and whispered so not to wake Sara, "Can't believe you kept this a secret for all this time Gil, close the door before you wake her", Grissom smiled and Hank came out the room and he closed the door.

Grissom had some explaining to do to Catherine and told her they had been seeing each other for two years and married one year, they got Hank three months ago, and didn't want a fuss so never told anyone, apart from his Mother, Catherine hugged him and said she was so pleased for him, and she wouldn't tell anyone, that was up to them. They talked for a while

As Catherine left Sara was still asleep, "Wait till I tell Sara what she missed", Grissom said, they both laughed and as Grissom opened the door and Catherine was about to leave, Grissom said to her, "Neighbours, think I might give them a miss in future", Catherine laughed as she went to her car.

Grissom closed the door and went into the bedroom, undressed and got into bed, Sara woke up but was still sleepy, "Is Catherine ok?", she asked, "Yeah Catherine is ok but you might not be", Grissom said cuddling into her, Sara looked at him puzzled, "Tell you later, let's get some sleep honey".

THE END


End file.
